Christmas Kilts and Assless Chaps
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke do not like Christmas. Naruto suggests having an "anti-Christmas" party but all isn't as simple as just that. Winner of a Christmas contest on y! NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, but if I did... :snirk: You better believe Naruto and Sasuke would be gettin' it on!

A/n: This was written for (And won) a Christmas contest on Y!G And it totally helps later on to have "Closer" By Nine Inch Nails playing, it totally creates the tone "makes it even bettttterrrrrr", And as Skully wanted me to include this important fact: _Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke is not successful at sobering up a drunk person, and in many cases he may actually increase the adverse effects of alcohol._ I hope you enjoy! **Yaoi **

* * *

Azure iris' stared out of the chilled pane of glass watching as the snow blew down in heavy torrents, blanketing everything in endless white while he was stuck here, inside, where it was warm.

"It figures." Naruto sighed softly before moving his eyes away from the thick glass. It didn't matter to him that he was twenty-two or in collage, he wanted to go outside and play in the snow or do _something_ other than just sit inside and be bored. Shit, he was so fucking bored. He'd already beaten all the video games that he owned and he wasn't about to ask Sasuke to play Halo. _Stupid 'Headshotting' Bastard..._

Of course he had tried to alleviate his boredom earlier on in the day, deciding to try his hand at writing for a bit but after a few sentences it lead to doodling and after the doodle of him poking Sasuke in the eye and _not_ with his finger (as well as the following one of him getting bonked in the head by a pissy bastard with one eye), he decided to read... but that didn't last long either because after a page he had fallen asleep and had just woken up an hour later to the smell of food cooking, the delicious scents drifting into the bedroom from the kitchen.

He rolled from the bed, glancing out at the white world just beyond the window again before stretching, arching his back until a few soft pops sounded and he sighed, one hand drifting down to scratch under his t-shirt at his stomach, which rumbled happily with the prospect of getting food.

Snow days were the worst, not only was he bored but that meant hat he actually had the time to get his homework done, the same homework that was currently sitting by the front door in his messenger bag. "Uuugghh..." Naruto flopped back onto the disheveled bed and stretched again, this time his hand moving to scratch at a pale brow then his crotch. A grin slowly formed when his stomach growled once more. _I wonder what he's making for..._ He rolled his head to look at the alarm clock on the left bed stand. _...dinner._

Deciding that hunger was the dominant problem on his list, other than needing to empty his bladder, Naruto stood up, rolling his shoulders a few times to get out the last couple of kinks as he headed towards the bathroom to take a piss. He hummed softly to himself remembering a song he had heard earlier that day blasting out of parked car's window on his way to class just before the snow storm had hit. It had to of been some new one since he rarely came across a song he never heard before. Shaking himself twice and tucking it back into his pants, he made his way to the sink and washed his hands, watching the bubbles form and then disappear down the drain; after which he bent down and splashed his face with the cool water, waking himself up more before wiping the water away with a towel.

Naruto scoffed at his reflection. His hair was tousled, sticking up in mainly one direction from his nap, his lids were half open despite him being nearly completely awake and his eyes seemed to be a bit dimmer with his slightly sour mood, but they quickly brightened when the banging of metal pans reminded him that his creamy toned lover was currently making their dinner. Flashing himself a mischievous grin, Naruto turned off the light and headed back though the bedroom and down the short hall into the living room.

Easily picking out Sasuke's form in the brightly lit kitchen, he headed over to him, quickly noticing that he had on his large headphones and that the cord was thrown over his shoulder, his left back pocket sticking out in a square shape that was obviously his iPod. Naruto smirked to himself; it figured that he was listening to music while cooking, he knew how much Sasuke enjoyed being able to tune out the rest of the world while listening to his favorite songs, but not as much as he enjoyed writing, and most defiantly not nearly as much as he enjoyed the things that only _they_ could participate in.

_Beautiful, sexy bastard._

A bright grin smoothed over his whiskered features as he stepped up behind Sasuke. Taking the chance on getting hit with a hot spatula, Naruto wrapped his arms around the smaller waistline and lowered his head down the few inches that separated them, resting his chin on a deceptively strong shoulder. He always enjoyed teasing the raven about their height difference, but only because it usually riled Sasuke up and he took too much enjoyment in calming the bastard back down, through pleasurable means, of course.

Sasuke turned his head as a tanned, lightly freckled nose was buried into the nape of his inky locks, Naruto pulling in a deep breath, inhaling the Uchiha's clean scent that was marred slightly with the smell of smoke from his cooking.

He couldn't ever get enough of this man, ever. It never failed that if he was feeling down or getting stressed out, as soon as Sasuke was in his arms he instantly felt better. Removing the right side of the headphones, the loud metal music blasting into the silence until Sasuke reached back and shut it off, Naruto nipped at a pale earlobe, tugging softly on the small hoop in middle of the three holes there. "Mmm, smells great." He complimented. Of course he knew Sasuke was aware of the fact that he loved everything that he made, even if it wasn't ramen, simply because he had been the one to make it.

"Have a nice nap?" Sasuke's tone suggested annoyance but Naruto knew better.

"Of course." He chuckled softly as his blue orbs darted down to the browning rice, chicken, and vegetables that were cooking the frying pan. He sighed softly pressing the bridge of his nose against the side of the pale neck until he could feel the pulsing of the thick vein there. "I'm so bored." He exasperated, mentally counting each beat of the other's heart.

A slightly distracted chuckle rumbled in the creamy throat as he shook the pan, overturning the rice. "You could work on your projects..."

"Ehhh..." Naruto shrugged. "My wrist still hurts from yesterday." He lightly pressed his lips against the taunt column of skin. "I don't think I've ever had to draw so much, so quickly in my life." He closed his eyes for a few seconds relishing in the feeling of the moment.

Sasuke arched his rear back into his groin to get his attention before he shifted a step to the left to pour the rice into a wooden serving bowl. Instead of pulling back Naruto moved with him, not wanting to let go just yet, even as Sasuke went about frying the last of the rice he had prepared.

"There's a wrist wrap in the freezer if it's bothering you still." Dark locks shifted in the direction of the stainless steel appliance.

"Naw... I'm good." Naruto shifted, sliding his hands down and into the deep pockets in the front of the other's khakis as he began to rock their hips gently side to side. A small agitated but amused huff sounded but slowly Sasuke began to rock with him. Naruto enjoyed this immensely, not just the knowledge that he could pretty much get Sasuke to do anything that he wanted, but that despite his cold, indifferent behavior he knew that the raven haired beauty enjoyed this as well.

Cerulean orbs darted over to the calendar hanging on the wall near the fridge as he continued to rock them; the gentle sound of the rice popping in the heated pan was giving him a steady beat. An orange circle marked the last day of his classes with a red one marking the Uchiha's a few days later. He wondered what they were going to do for Christmas since he didn't like the usual food dishes offered and Sasuke seemed to not like any holidays other than the ones that they would make special in some fashion.

Thanksgiving had been fairly interesting for them, rather than the usual turkey, stuffing, and everything else that went along with it, Sasuke had prepared an assortment of his favorite ramen flavors for their dinner, after which they had simply spent the rest of the night lying in each other's arms, talking and watching a few movies until they had fallen asleep.

Slowly he had stopped rocking while lost in his thoughts about the holidays. Jeez, even those sounded boring to him at the moment. "What are we doing for Christmas?" He wondered out loud, breath washing over warmed skin. Sasuke stopped stirring the rice in the pan for a few seconds then continued.

"It's up to you." He answered softly.

Naruto sighed though a grin was easily pressed onto his lips, they were both so indecisive. "You know I'll never be able to decide."

"I know." A smirk spread over pale lips. "We can just exchange gifts, decorating is too much of a hassle." Naruto slid his hands back up to Sasuke's waist and squeezed. Knowing that because of the life his dark haired companion had lived before they met was exceptionally more painful and crippling than torture, he hated anything that dealt with family because he had spent so many of those holidays alone, or with some demented 'relative'... but not anymore. No, Naruto had saved Sasuke from all of it, and luckily before he had done something stupid, though he had the scars to prove that he had tried.

He, on the other hand, had suffered with a psychotic woman most of his life after his mother died, then things had just gotten more complicated as the years passed, so now he was simply thankful that neither of them felt the need to go out of their way to decorate or celebrate the holidays, though maybe one day it wouldn't be so bad.

Naruto smirked, placing another long kiss on Sasuke's neck before he moved to pour the last of the finished rice into the bowl with the rest of it.

"You know... what if like..." Naruto started, his mind slowly forming an idea as he spoke, his voice muffled somewhat by the mass of inky locks he had buried himself in.

"Mmm?" Sasuke stopped what he was doing, waiting for Naruto to finish his thought while simply enjoying being in the other's embrace.

"What if like, we had a party?" Naruto asked straightening up and releasing his hold on the raven.

Sasuke pulled his headphones down around his neck as he turned to look at Naruto. "Like a Christmas party?" He asked, not following the blonde's obviously distraught train of thought.

"Not exactly..." Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke's elegant brows furrow slightly in confusion. He received a glare after a few seconds when he didn't continue explaining.

"I mean, you know Kakashi's got that club, we could have it there..." His grin grew as a small vein in Sasuke's forehead slowly began to rise with the other's impatience. He knew Sasuke hated being made to wait, especially when it concerned him.

He continued, "Like, have it be a 'Fuck the Holidays' party. Where we can dress up and all that... it's not like people wouldn't show up, there's alcohol and all... we could have a little gift auction thing-"

"A Pirate Auction?" Sasuke interrupted him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I'd be fun for everyone... and we can make it all perverted too." As if his grin couldn't get any bigger without breaking his face, Naruto's smile grew but it was the mischievous look in his blue eyes that made Sasuke arch a perfectly sculpted brow.

He was almost afraid to ask. "Perverted?"

"Well... more like 'anything goes' there, since it _is_ a club and all. We are mature enough to be in collage and God knows what all Kakashi does in the VIP areas there." He stepped forward. "Plus it'll help us forget about all those past sucky Christmas's."

Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the counter next to the stove as he thought it over. It didn't really seem like a bad idea at all, drinking and forgetting the past, if only for a little while, plus he knew with them both drunk there was 99 chance they'd come home completely wasted and fuck till they passed out. They were both _always_ up for that.

"With finals and everything I'm sure it'd be packed." He allowed himself to think out loud, watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye while looking over the calendar. The blonde's mood slowly seemed to go from somewhat sulky to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. "You're sure you can handle this and your finals?" He inquired before nearly being tackled by a bouncing blonde.

"Of course!" He exclaimed squeezing a partially startled Sasuke as tightly as he could.

_Now to figure out how to get what I __**really**__ want out of this idea._ Though his alternative motive didn't present itself until after the raven had agreed, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his own genius. Now he just needed to plan the whole thing.

* * *

A shirtless Sasuke climbed back into the booth followed closely by Naruto, who still had the leash (that was attached to the collar around the pale neck) wrapped tightly around his forearm, giving him just enough slack to be able to move somewhat freely. Glaring at their companions while trying to ignore the loud dance music blasting from the large speakers to his left, as well as the chatter from the dance floor located in front of said speakers and the bar, he lifted up the small purple plastic shot glass off the tray one of the waiters had set down in the middle of their table upon their arrival, and quickly swallowed the burning liquid in one gulp.

"Sasuke, you might want to slow down on those..." Sakura arched a brow as she watched the raven down another shot of Kakashi's 'house blend'; his third in the few seconds since they had sat back down. Hinata nodded in agreement though her cheeks were dusted red from the alcohol she had imbibed so far.

"He'll be fine." Naruto smirked, looking over at his lover still connected to him by the leather strap. Sasuke took another shot at the comment. "He's just pissy about being in a skirt."

"Kilt." Sasuke corrected as he reach for his fifth shot. Hinata giggled.

"It's a skirt, princess." Kiba smirked as he pushed Naruto over to sit down. "A mini-skirt."

"It's a kilt, mutt." He downed the liquid in the small orange cup.

"Maybe for a two year old." The brunette mumbled over the lip of his own shot, which caused the already giggling Hyuuga to hide her face behind Sakura's shoulder as to not draw Sasuke's sour attention to her and her now hardly contained laughter.

Sakura on the other hand didn't have any qualms about gaining the raven's attention as she shifted to look under the table to see, and decide for herself, just what the item of clothing could be specified as since Sasuke had somehow managed to move around discreetly so he wouldn't give anyone an accidental peek or draw attention to himself. Suddenly she wondered exactly _how_ he had managed to do such a thing while he was being lead around by an equally shirtless Naruto, who was wearing brown leather, fringed, ass-less chaps (with a pair of matching brown underwear on underneath).

When she reappeared, her cheeks were much darker than the two red triangles painted on Kiba's cheeks; the brunette was dressed as an Indian, loin cloth, feather and all. "I...can't..." Her emerald eyes shifted over to Naruto who was grinning madly in her direction from under the brim of his matching cowboy hat. Sasuke was currently distracted from them, glaring over at Karin and Sai who were attempting to do the same and get a peek of the Uchiha's apparently impressive package for themselves. "How?"

"Secret." Naruto beamed.

Sasuke snorted before downing his sixth... no, seventh shot.

"Blackmail." He swallowed the now tasteless liquid as he shifted, closing his legs before either of their other raven haired companions could see anything besides the outside of a creamy thigh.

"Mmm, you know you love it." Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair affectionately before sweeping his fingers down along his jaw line only to cup his chin, all the while tugging on the leash, bringing their faces mere millimeters apart. "Don't Cha?" He smirked. Sasuke growled, annoyed. He wasn't drunk enough for such treatment.

"Ugh..." Kiba groaned, mockingly, while Hinata's blush increased, spreading over to her ears. Sakura simply smiled while Sai and Karin were busy pouting. A grin slowly formed on Sai's glossy lips.

"You two should take that to the dance floor, maybe it will loosen him up a little bit..."

Naruto opened his mouth to make a retort to the obvious innuendo, his sapphire orbs still locked onto the onyx one's inches from his own, but Kiba quickly caught on and covered his best friend's mouth before any syllable could be recognized.

"We don't even wanna hear it." Kiba groaned knowing exactly what Naruto had been going to say since the same thoughts had crossed his mind not a second before they had the blonde's. Naruto turned to mock-glare at the other but Sasuke nudged him, forcing him to bump into the scruffy brunette.

"I have to piss, move it." He scowled at the two perfectly tanned bodies currently in his way.

"Language... please." Neji stepped up to their table; his pale eyes already locked onto the grumpy Uchiha, his cheeks flushed red with inebriation. Dark orbs quickly turned up to glare at him instead.

"Leave his naked, prissy, ass be." Kiba growled as he stood up, knowing that Sasuke was being blunt on account of his mood and because of the alcohol that was obviously starting to slowly kick in. He arched a chocolate brow as he looked down at Naruto, who was in the process of standing up so Sasuke could get out of the booth. "I suppose you're going to?"

Naruto simply grinned as his hand with the leash wrapped around it moved slightly when Sasuke scooted forward. "Of course. I told you I wasn't going to let him out of my sight." He turned to look back at the raven. "He's much too sexy to." A single blue pool was covered as Naruto winked down at Sasuke before he turned back to Kiba as two girls walked over, complementing them on their outfits. It was a just a coincidence that they had dressed as a Cowboy and an Indian. Naruto had simply picked out the chaps because he knew it would make Sasuke's long, creamy legs stand out when they walked around, and Damnit! He was proud to have such a beautiful, sexy man at his side... well, trailing behind him on a leash.

Sasuke growled in annoyance, sitting on the edge of the booth with his thighs pressed together as he waited for the two morons to move so he could stand and walk away without worrying about the kilt and the things he might show; plus he knew that not just Karin and Sai were waiting for a peek. The blonde suddenly tugged on the taunt leash, forcing him to his feet as he stepped forward, pushing his way between Kiba and Neji, creating a small path.

Smirking, Naruto waited until Sasuke had passed him before he reached forward, flipping the back of the red plaid, pleated, mini skirt up, granting himself and their table, (as well as anyone else who was looking), an eyeful of the toned, pale ass he loved so much. Sasuke let out an indignant squawk as his hands immediately reached back and flipped the thick material back down.

"You can thank me later Sai!" Naruto chuckled as he called over his shoulder to the other male he was positive was grinning like a mad man. An impatient tug on the leather keeping him and Sasuke connected forced him to speed up as he was pulled though the clusters of people towards the back of the seating area and the restrooms.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder while he worked his way around all of the people, hesitating in his steps as he waited for Naruto to catch up to him so that he could release his own grip on the leash, holding onto the strap a few inches away from his throat, insuring that he didn't get choked. Luckily most everyone was too drunk or were too involved in their conversations to notice him, though, through all of the noise he heard Ino calling out to Naruto, knowing that if he was there, the Uchiha wouldn't be far away. Naruto simply waved at the bleached blonde before Sasuke sped up, yanking hard on the leash as they neared the bathroom doors.

When it was in reach he slammed the heavy wood door open, storming into the brightly, florescent lit, blue toned room. Sasuke knew that once they exited he'd be assaulted by the obsessive blonde and the fact that he was in a skirt just served to pissed him off more. He definitely had not had enough alcohol to deal with her, skirt or no skirt.

Following Sasuke inside, Naruto, who had easily picked up on his lover's rapidly increasing anger, quickly pulled and then pinned the pale body to the back of the door. Sasuke growled and pushed at his shoulders, effectively shoving the blonde away from him for a few seconds. Shooting a glare in the blonde's direction he turned and headed toward the sinks to go around Naruto but the blonde acted quickly and slammed him face first into the wall just to the side of the door.

Naruto growled possessively, the sound low and gruff as he rolled his hips, and his hardening cock, roughly against Sasuke's ass. Sun-kissed lips curled up when those beautiful, dark eyes widened slightly before the pale body whipped around, throwing a hard fist at his head. He grabbed the wrist behind the other's enclosed hand and slammed that arm back against the wall. He knew this was what Sasuke needed, he needed to vent, needed to lash out, he was wound too tight tonight and the shots had obviously not kicked completely in yet since he was still coordinated enough to fight back.

The other fist quickly came flying, aimed directly at his temple and he caught it with ease, by the wrist, pinning Sasuke completely against the wall again. His azure iris' watched as the pale chest rose and fell rapidly with his exertion before they slowly traveled up the taunt pecks, the jutting clavicles, up the creamy throat, and over the other's beautiful, but masculine features until they locked onto the onyx orbs that seemed to be glowing with unspoken furry. Though, as they stared at one another something seemed to slowly haze over them.

"Feel better?" He pressed his weight completely against the heated body, the other's back now flush against the cool tiles of the wall.

"No." Sasuke growled, but the now slightly glazed over look in those dark depths told Naruto otherwise.

Before he could push the blonde off him, those knowing, pink lips were pressed against his jugular, sucking gently on the throbbing vein. Slowly he felt the anger melt off him only to be replaced by something else entirely, something that washed over him quickly, something that was more urgent, more heated and was defiantly more needy.

"Why don't you loosen up some, huh?" Naruto gently nuzzled his sun-freckled nose under the pale chin, sliding it up under the smooth, defined jaw line before darting his tongue out to quickly lap at the creamy flesh just past his parted lips. He felt the tension in his love leave with the affectionate attention he was lavishing upon his neck. He knew this was one of Sasuke's weaknesses and he was exploiting it, mercilessly. He wanted the bastard to have a good time tonight, not just himself; it was the whole point of the party anyway.

"Mmmm, at least... for me...?" He slowly, but lightly dragged his teeth over the jumping pulse and delighted in the fact that he coaxed a soft groan from the man.

"I need more to drink..." Sasuke spoke quickly, breathlessly, as the blonde continued to nip and suck on his neck. His throat felt dry and he swept his tongue over his bottom lip, moistening it slightly, before finishing the sentence that he had nearly forgotten. "...if you're going to continue to parade me around in this." He rolled his hips forward, indicating the horrid thing he was wearing. He suddenly felt dizzy and out of breath. _Must be the alcohol kicking in..._ It was then that he felt Naruto bite down on his tattoo that was embedded the fleshy juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

Inky lashes fluttered closed with a deep groan and smirk quickly formed on sun-kissed lips. Sasuke was giving in, fighting it, but with the alcohol in combination with his tentative ministrations, Naruto knew that the stoic bastard was well on his way to submitting. He moved higher, kissing a trail up to and then nibbling just behind the other's jaw, just below his ear. Pausing every few moments to run his tongue over the back of the pale lobe. He tugged on one of the small silver hoops with his teeth before nipping lightly at the skin. Sasuke shivered, whether it be from him or the fact that he was pretty much naked in the chilled bathroom, pressed against a cold, tiled wall, he wasn't sure.

"That can be arranged..." He spoke huskily, blowing his breath hotly over the other's ear and sending another shiver though the pale body. Grinding their hips together, he elicited a soft moan from them both, momentarily distracting Sasuke from the hand slowly sliding down his side towards his hip. "I want at least one dance with you." The tanned hand slipped under the front of the short skirt, fingers softly brushing against the velvety flesh of the half hard member they found there.

Sasuke attempted to growl in protest, but the sound that escaped his throat was nothing less than a needy, lust filled moan.

"Mmm, and here I thought you had to go to the bathroom..." Naruto teased, nipping at plump, parted lips, all the while unbinding his forearm from the leash. He pressed the loop of the handle into Sasuke's hand before pulling back with a sly, foxy grin plastered across his whiskered cheeks. "I'll just wait outside..."

Sasuke watched Naruto disappear out of the bathroom, leaving him hot and now craving for release.

_Damn sexy Dobe._

He groaned, pushing himself upright, quickly adjusting the skirt as he walked over to the urinals aligning the opposite wall. He glanced down at the heavy, nearly knee high boots on his feet; the thick soled shoes lifted him up a good 3 inches, making him just as tall as Naruto. A half amused chuckle escaped him, Naruto always teased him about being a few inches shorter and here he had been the one to pick out his outfit for the night. He wobbled slightly on his way to one of the sinks, the cool air of the room assaulting him from all angles. No, he defiantly wasn't drunk enough to dance in this short ass skirt.

After washing his hands and exiting the bathroom, where Naruto instantly grabbed a hold of the leash and wrapped it back around his arm, they worked their way over to the bar, (while managing to dodge Ino), where Kakashi served them both another few rounds of his 'house blend', the grey haired man smiling at them from behind the mask he had on which covered the lower half of his face.

Once they had finished the rounds, Naruto quickly pulled Sasuke to the dance floor, stopping only to drop his hat onto their table that was now empty (save for left over shot glasses), since their friends had already made their way to the dance floor while they were gone. Kiba was dancing with Hinata, making the much shorter girl laugh with his drunken, unruly behavior, while Sakura and Sai were dancing and smiling together, and Karin was slowly getting Neji to dance, smirking as she seemed to enjoy riling the stiff Hyuuga up.

Blue eyes darted around to see what everyone else was doing at the moment, watching as Tenten danced with a clumsy but hyper Lee, while Tamari had managed to drag Shikamaru and Chouji onto the floor and was happily pressed between the two A pleased grin easily formed as he continued to scan the crowd of the people he knew and the one's he didn't, the knowledge that he was responsible for everyone's happiness at this moment made him practically bounce with glee. He was a friggin' _genius_.

He turned around sharply when a hard tug on the leash jerked his attention back to Sasuke, who was looking at him with a slight furrow to his elegant brows, though after seeing the joy in those cerulean orbs, he quickly let a soft smile spread over his lips.

The slower rock song suddenly mingled with a much quicker, techno beat and everyone let out a loud cheer as they effortlessly accelerated their movements with the music. Leading Sasuke closer to the center of the mass of writhing and grinding bodies, Naruto slowly began to move to the fast rhythm, drums adding into the synthesized sounds while the words were lost on everyone as the digitalized voice was muffled by the loud bass.

Slowly he began to move to the beat, letting Naruto do most of the work until their recent rounds kicked in with their increased circulation and he began to move on his own, grinding into the gap between their bodies. The smile on that tanned face only spread wider before a warm hand slowly slid down his side to rest on his gyrating hips. He closed his eyes as they danced, allowing the ever increasing beat to lead his movements.

Naruto glanced around again, watching as his friends switched around, each dancing with whoever happened to be in front of them at the moment, all while laughing and having a great time. He and Sasuke were just off to the left of them; he knew that the raven would have been uncomfortable near Karin and Sai while he was still in the 'kilt'. He chuckled softly, the sound lost to the louder noise coming from all around him. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever. Here he was dancing with the love of his life, no more school to worry about for a bit, drunk enough to not care about anything that could possibly happen, and Sasuke, the stoic, prissy bastard, was in a fucking mini-skirt. _I'll have to ask Kakashi if I keep it..._

Sasuke's hips collided with his own, bringing Naruto's attention back to him as his obsidian iris' seemed to sparkle, lust filling the dark pools even as he smirked lazily at him. God, he was gorgeous. Slowly, he let his mind still, allowing the alcohol he had consumed take over and he began move somewhat brashly, enjoying himself almost too much. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and continued to move gracefully with the hyper music.

Shino began to mix the ending of the techno song with one Naruto (and everyone else) immediately recognized which caused his happiness to grow exponentially. He'd wanted to dance with Sasuke to this song since they had met, knowing that it would be one of the biggest turn on's to feel the other's lithe body moving with his perfectly, exactly like they did when they were in bed. He pulled the raven flush against him, Sasuke reacting with a soft gasp of surprise, but the look in Naruto's eyes shut up any further protests as he was quickly slowed down to the new beat. A few people hollered 'turn it up' and Shino gave a nod, which caused a few shouts of 'Nine Inch Nail's rules!' and a couple of people began singing the lyrics, though the opening had been extended to give everyone a chance to change their movement with the new much slower but heavy beat.

Naruto slid his hands down over Sasuke's back to his pleat covered cheeks, pulling their bodies flush together, as, with each hit on the snare drum he rolled his hips forward, which Sasuke countered on the bass drum hits by bucking back, grinding their hips together in an obviously sexual manner. He pressed his forehead against the equally sweaty, but paler one before darting his tongue out and sweeping it over Sasuke's lips, which quickly curled up in a smirk in response to the action, as pale hands smoothed over strong shoulders only to rest on the bronzed upper back.

Grinning, Naruto began to sing, quietly, so that only Sasuke could hear him. His hot breath washed over those pale, parted lips while he continued to move their hips in time with the music. "You let me violate you..." A smirk easily made its way onto his face. "You let me desecrate you..." He whispered the next line, "...you let me penetrate you..."

"You let me complicate you..." Sasuke interrupted him, his voice low and sensual as his hands slowly slid down and then back up the toned, bronzed back.

"Help me. I broke apart my insides..." He dropped his voice to match Sasuke's, grinning as he squeezed the flesh in his palms which caused those dark lashes to flutter closed and the skirt to bunch up, exposing the bottom of the creamy globes of flesh.

"Help me..." Sasuke breathed out the words as if they were an actual plea. He opened his eyes and Naruto groaned. He could clearly see the lust, the passion, and the want that was for him, reflecting up from somewhere inside those deep pools and it was driving his own need, his own craving to have the bastard, crazy. God, he was so fucking sexy. "...I've got no soul to sell... Help me. The only thing that works for me... Help me get away from myself..."

"I want to fuck you like an animal..." The blonde growled out the words as he jerked his hips forward harder, matching the pounding beat and pressing his obvious erection against Sasuke's. He groped the toned muscles in his hands, kneading the flesh as their bodies rolled fluidly together.

"I want to feel you from the inside..." He lowered his voice, allowing his lips to brush softly against Naruto's. He had already been aching for release in the bathroom, and the look in those warm, sapphire depths was making it increasingly harder for him to control himself, and the alcohol wasn't helping him any either.

"I want to fuck you like an animal..." Naruto couldn't contain himself. He slid his hands down, then under the thick material that was barely covering the raven's delicious ass and squeezed harder this time, pushing his need into the rough treatment on the flawless flesh as he forced their bodies together, hard, which elicited a deep groan from them both when their growing needs collided and they missed singing the next few lyrics.

Instead they continued to move, grinding, groping, pulling, nipping, teasing one another. Hands slid over taunt, sweat slicked skin, tongues mingled and tangled in a searing kiss, not completely contained in their mouths, erections pressed and rubbed together in needy, passionate movements, all somehow still with the beat that flooded the building.

By this time more than a few people had noticed their erotic show and had started to watch as the pair's activities became more heated, though neither male was aware of their growing audience. Sai and Karin had stopped dancing and were now drooling as they watched, while Kiba and Sakura were already working their way though the tightly packed crowd towards their plastered friends, looking on almost horrified as tanned hands palmed and parted Sasuke's completely exposed, pale cheeks, knowing that in the morning Naruto was going to be faced with one pissed off Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled back from the tempting lips, a smirk easily playing over his normally expressionless features. "You can have my isolation..." His voice was just a whisper as he tired to keep himself from pushing back into the experienced fingers that were unconsciously spreading his cheeks further. He closed his eyes and focused on moving and singing, wanting to feel the other's thick shaft buried deep inside him but somewhere inside head he knew they were still in front of people. "You can have the hate that it brings... you can have my absence of faith..."

Their eyes locked upon Sasuke opening his, and they both softly sung the next line. "You can have my everything..." They bucked their hips forward roughly, hands cupping, squeezing, kneading at toned flesh.

Sasuke grinned as he nipped and tugged on the blonde's lower lip, causing him to groan softly. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he tried to swallow another groan and sing at the same time. "Help me. You tear down my reasonnnn... Help me. It's your sex I can smmmmmmell..." He couldn't resist the temptation of sliding his fingers down along the crease leading to and between those perfect cheeks, his deft digits easily moved into the valley and then prodded at the heated entrance.

Groaning, Sasuke managed to sing the next line, though the words came out breathlessly and in a whisper. "Help me. You make me perfect... Help me become somebody else..." He fought to keep his eyes open as he was leaned back somewhat, cradled in the strong arms wrapped around him. He held onto Naruto's shoulder and hip to keep his balance but couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips into the other's, wanting more friction, wanting those knowing fingers to enter him and sate his need.

"I want to fuck you like an animal..." Unable to stop the possessive growl from leaving him as he whispered the words against the pale ear, Naruto pressed his middle finger more against the puckered hole, causing the raven haired beauty in his arms to gasp, his breath hitching in his throat.

The line was easy to say because right now it was all that he wanted. "I want to feel you from the inside..."

"I want to _fuck_ you like an animal..." He purred, running his tongue up over those delicious, plump, creamy lips before sucking the pouty bottom one into his mouth for a second.

"My whole existence is flawed..." The tanned digit slipped past the first ring of muscle and Sasuke groaned, forgetting to breathe let alone try to sing the rest of the suddenly forgotten line as his head fell back into the hand that he had not noticed was tangled in his inky black locks.

Kiba breached the crowd first, stopping to gape at what he saw. Naruto's hands were hidden somewhat under the bunched up material of the skirt Sasuke wore, the look that was spread over the usually stoic face told the scruffy brunette that more was going on that what he could see from where he stood. He was unable to think completely clearly as he tried to get his brain to tell him what he could do, growling at the fact he was turned on by watching his two friends as they still moved with the music, grinding and rolling their hips together smoothly, perfectly.

Sasuke's breath hitched again, elegant brows turning up as Naruto's finger pressed in deeper, the appendage moistened with his own precum, though he wondered just when the blonde had worked his hand between them to get it, but the question was quickly thrust from his mind when a sharp incisor sunk into his kiss swollen lip. "Uunnnahhh..." He pressed back into the digit as their hips rolled, colliding, erections rubbing roughly together though the scarce materials they had on.

Sakura seemed to appear out of nowhere with Kakashi not a step behind her, a smirk obvious on the older man's face even through the mask he wore. "My my..." He said softly as he bypassed by the pink haired woman, walking right up to the pair without hesitation. Sakura began to 'shoo' the watching people away, Kiba quickly jumping in to help. Most seemed content enough to go back to dancing while other's continued to try and watch, curious as to see what was going to happen.

"Ne, Naruto. Take this..." Kakashi leaned in close enough to whisper into Naruto's ear, not minding the fact that younger man's azure gaze never shifted off his lover. He couldclearly see the lust in both boys' eyes, smirking as he slipped the blonde a small package of lube, tucking it quickly under the strap of the underwear he was wearing. "Move forward, there's a hallway straight ahead of you..." He looked around before leaning in just a bit closer.

"...Fourth door on the right, you can finish this in there... without an audience." Kakashi stepped back when those sparkling sapphire eyes quickly darted over to regard him, the only indication that the younger man had heard anything he said, let alone noticed his presence.

Naruto slowly removed his finger, running it up the path it had traveled down. When Sasuke's eyes opened, the raven looking slightly startled by the sudden loss, he simply closed the distance between them, placing a searing, passionate kiss on the other's lips, the action promising that they were far from finished.

"Alright everyone... show's over." Kakashi smiled and motioned for Shino to quickly change the song to something that would gain everyone's attention back to dancing while he watched as Naruto slowly began to lead Sasuke from the center of the dance floor, strong arms wrapped possessively around the slim, creamy waist as they continued to kiss, every once in a while giving anyone who was looking a glimpse of their tangling tongues.

"What do you think he said to him?" Kiba asked in a whisper as he and Sakura turned to face each other once everyone's attention had gone back to dancing.

"I don't know... but I'm sure they'll be gone for a while with the way it looks..." She smiled up at the brunette. "They'll be fine." She added seeing the slight concern on Kiba's face, his expression laced with a shred of jealously and envy.

He took his eyes off the bronzed, retreating back before it was lost to the crowd of people, Sasuke having already disappeared into the masses. "Lucky bastard..." He mumbled softly before smiling. "Hey, it's not even midnight..." He grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly pulled her back over to the rest of their friends, shaking his rear as they walked. Sakura giggled but followed, swaying gently with the fast beat.

Sasuke growled softly as he tried to keep fighting the dizziness that the lack of oxygen and the alcohol was providing. Naruto's lips moved over his own as their tongues tangled, swirling around each other before they both gasped for air, panting, groaning, then smashing their mouths together once again. Already he missed the warmth of those strong hands groping him, they were walking and Naruto had simply wrapped his arms around his waist, holding onto him so he didn't fall backwards, though, his intoxicated, kiss distracted mind had lost all sense of presence, making him unaware that the thickness of bodies had decreased and they were now moving though a small maze of empty tables and chairs.

After the back of another chair hit him in the side, he let out a frustrated groan, they were both to hammered and the pain was more annoying than anything as he wanted to be feeling something else right now, something smooth and hard and long, something that belonged to the man he was craving. Digging his short nails into Naruto's biceps in a needy act, the action meant to speed his guide up but it simply made the blonde seethe softly, the sound quickly turning into a groan as he bit down on a kiss bruised lip in retaliation. The alcohol in their systems was making them impatient, both wanting nothing more than to feel the other, to taste him, to sate the growing need in their aching cocks before they exploded with passion, lust, and unused energy that had built up over the course of the entire night.

The doors drifted by in a near blur, the two so distracted by their heated, hungry kisses that Naruto almost passed the instructed door, but he stopped when pale fingers tugged roughly on his hair, and indication he knew well; Sasuke was getting pissed, agitated that it was taking so long. Despite his silent submission, the raven was still usually in control, it was rare that the proud man would give him complete control, more so when he drunk. Slamming the pale body into the closest wall, which just happened to be next to the correct door, he instantly attacked the creamy column of skin with harsh nips and hungry sucks, eager to leave marks that would last more than a few days as well as get the aggravatingly stoic man to moan wantonly in need.

Moans quickly began spilling unabashedly over pale lips as slender fingers clung to the bronzed skin, pulling and tugging the muscular body in an effort to get it closer to him even though it was pinning him to the carpeted wall. Lifting his leg as a hand quickly grabbed and kneaded a cheek; Sasuke pushed himself up, rolling his hips and dropping his head back with a groan, inky bangs clinging to the sides of his face and his forehead that was glistening with sweat. "Hurry up... and fuck... me." He panted out between shallow breaths, voice husky and nearly breathless.

"Lift your other leg." Naruto breathed out hotly against a pale lobe before biting it, tugging on the hoops and eliciting a needy groan from the Uchiha, who instantly complied. He caught the other limb by the thigh then slid his hand down over the smooth, flawless skin as he helped the more inebriated man wrap his legs around his waist. Once Sasuke rolled his hips forward, he quickly slipped his hands back up along the creamy limb and under the skirt, grabbing the fleshy globes and squeezing roughly, rolling his hips forward in zest. "Fuck... you're so ... haaa..." Sasuke sucked lewdly on his lower lip, halting his mind mid-sentence and stopping his mouth. He groaned when a pearly canine sunk into the skin. "Shiiit..."

Their hips collided again almost painfully, flesh and bone grinding, scraping together, neither could take much more. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Naruto reached over and opened the door with a flick to the handle like knob. He kicked at painted wood, letting it swing open as he shifted, pulling Sasuke off the wall and carrying him into the dark room, which was lit by a few dim lights of various colors embedded in the ceiling, all while his pale counterpart was rocking and grinding against him. Once inside he reached behind him with his foot, kicking the door closed again, which slammed loudly compared to the muffled music in the distance, before he stumbled forward. He picked up on the outline of a plush couch against the wall to his left, but looking ahead, unsure if he could turn or not in his drunken state and with Sasuke's weight shifting as he moved, he noticed the wall seemed to be lined with large, soft looking cushions that spread out almost like a bed.

Naruto dropped to his knees and Sasuke leaned back, feeling the soft, welcoming material brush against his rear. He allowed himself to fall back completely, pulling the blonde down on top of him. They both groaned when their erections collided and hips thrust into the sensation. An irritated groan rolled though the pale chest as tanned hands pushed the skirt up and out of the way before fisting the drooling cock that had been hidden under the plaid-patterned cloth; Sasuke tried to do the same but Naruto was still confined in the infuriatingly restrictive underwear. "Off. ...Now." He breathed hotly against a whiskered cheek, sliding his tongue out to lap teasingly at a tanned lobe as he tugged on the front of the tight briefs.

Naruto groaned softly as he moved his hands off the other's heated flesh, quickly unsnapping the sides of the non-cotton material and palming the packet of lube Kakashi had given him earlier. He tossed the offending garment aside, not caring where it landed at the moment as Sasuke nipped at his ear, tugging on his earring before moving lower to his neck and sucking hard enough to instantly create a bruise which only served to push him and his need into a near frenzy.

Hurriedly lifting the foil packet to his mouth, Naruto tore off the top, letting it fall from his lips as he squeezed, lowering the package to his groin and quickly drawing a thick, messy line on the top of his shaft with the gel like liquid. "Shiiit..." He seethed from the cold of it but a pale hand quickly rectified that problem as it spread the lube around, coating him. He dropped down, slamming his hands into the purple cushion on either side of splayed raven locks and captured the succulent lips in a hungry kiss, clenching his eyes closed as Sasuke twisted his fist around him, pale brows turning up in pleasure as he was tugged closer to the impatient body, Sasuke guiding his tip to his ass, then rolled his slender hips up wantonly.

"Nnn.. aaahh... Fuck. ...Me. ...Naruto." He said breathlessly as his need to feel the blonde inside him exploded. He pulled on the thick shaft in his grip, trying to push it inside as he dropped his legs apart, splaying himself to the other, pulling down on a strong shoulder in an attempt to get the tanned body above him to move.

Sasuke was intoxicating, more so than all the alcohol he had consumed that night. He felt dizzy, light headed, but with those feelings, he felt complete, content and happy. There wasn't anyone that could make him feel this way, make him yearn for contact, crave to have those dark eyes on him, those soft lips, that loving touch; there wasn't anyone that made him feel so whole, and there was defiantly no one else who could say his name in such a way that drove him instantly crazy with need. He loved Sasuke more than any person ever should love someone else and that only served to make his need to have him grow. Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to his passion.

Naruto thrust forward, pressing against and then breeching past the first tight ring of muscles as the small display of submission Sasuke had just shown broke the last of his restraint. He hesitated once the head of his cock was buried inside, while he tried to catch his breath, pulling in air that had seemed to have been eluding him since seeing Sasuke in the skirt. The needy, almost desperate, frustrated moan that sounded, rumbling though the pale body below him drove him wild. "Impatient... bastard..." he panted, though his lips curled upwards with the statement. Grabbing both of Sasuke's legs he lifted them, pushed them back and up towards the dark locks as he pressed his shoulders against the back of the other's knees. He bucked his hips forward once he had regained his balance, sheathing himself completely into the writhing Uchiha in one fluid motion.

"Annnnhhh!" His entire body arched off the floor with the sensation, elegant brows curled up, contorted in pleasure as his spine sparked and tingled as gratifying heat shot though his entire body; Naruto burring himself balls deep. No one could fill him like this, make him feel so full, make him moan and cry out for more. He needed to have more of the blonde, he always did, it was never enough, never. He opened his eyes enough to be able to see his lover as they both groaned, lungs trying to pull in oxygen that seemed to be lacking in the room. "Move... Naruto..." His voice faltered and his request sounded more like a plea, but in his drunken state, Sasuke didn't care.

Hearing his name said in such a way ignited something in him and he pulled back, leaving just the head of his cock inside the tight hole before slamming back into it, rolling his hips down as he shoved himself into the other with a loud smack, his hips meeting the creamy cheeks. "Fuck..." He growled, possessively, slowly pulling back and slamming in again. "...you're so... tight... ...Sas-ke"

"Nuuhhh... ...ahhhaa..." What it was that Sasuke was trying to say was lost on them both as every movement suddenly became quick, each thrust became harder and every moan louder as they were forced from their bodies.

It still wasn't enough, he could feel Sasuke's need, his want as it seemed to pour off the raven in waves, his own lust clawing at his insides like a trapped animal desperately trying to escape its cage. They wanted more, needed more, neither satisfied until he had pulled the other into himself and they became one with the other. Naruto adjusted himself again, forcing the pale body to fold nearly in half as he pushed his weight down, shifting onto the balls of his feet and granting himself the ability of more powerful thrusts.

Pale hands grabbed a hold of his arms, sliding up his sweat drenched skin as he tested his balance with shallow thrusts, earning him soft, breathless groans with the teasing action. Deciding that he wouldn't fall, Naruto pressed his hands into the large pillow, lowering his head down so that his lips brushed against the pale, sweaty forehead before lurching his hips back, ready to slam into the lithe body beneath him.

The next thrust sent him sliding up a few inches but with it came unimaginable pleasure. His body arched off the floor and his head dropped back, lips brushed lightly against Naruto's as he pressed up against the weight of the bronzed body, restricted from pressing against it completely by his own legs. He rolled his hips as Naruto came forward quickly, hitting his prostate directly and causing Sasuke to cry out sharply, his short nails digging into the strong shoulders he was gripping. "Mmmnnn... ... Naahh-ruto... haaa... ..more!" He was begging, pleading for him to push harder, go deeper. A voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to keep his mouth shut, that it was below and Uchiha to beg, but his craving, his need, his lust for the blonde had won over long ago and he needed to feel more, taste more, have more of the one he loved the most, more than anything, in this world, even if he was maddening at times, inside him. God, he could never get enough of Naruto and if the day came when he did, he'd kill himself.

Pulling in a quick breath though his nose, Naruto sped up his already hard and fast pace. He smashed his mouth over Sasuke's, their lips having been brushing together as they rocked, shifted, writhed together perfectly, and devoured the pleasured cry as he probed into the hot cavern with his tongue. Instantly Sasuke kissed back, tangling his tongue with his as their teeth crashed and scraped together with their rough and hurried actions.

It wasn't about taking it slow this time, it wasn't about showing how much they cared, how much they loved one another, or about being tender, comforting. No. This was a release; they were sating their possessive, animalistic need for one another, giving into their lust, their passion, their need for the other body and it's inhabitant. Nails dragged over skin, drawing blood to the surface in angry red lines; teeth bit into flesh until drops of blood breeched the surface, marking and claiming the other as their own; kisses were heated, hungry, and hard, full of passion and love, the only indication that this was more than just a fuck; bodies were rocked forcefully together, the same ones that normally fit together perfectly were now tangled, limbs mingling until they seemed to be one person.

Each thrust, each hit to his prostate sent him closer to the edge, but his cock, that was bouncing, aching with neglect, between them, kept him from going over. Sasuke quickly began to rectify that problem, working his hand down between their tangled limbs. He could feel the heat radiating from his throbbing length, his fingers only painful inches away from curling around the base and pumping himself into completion. He groaned with want as the pad of his thumb brushed against the velvety head, his entire body stiffening at the sensation. Suddenly, and surprisingly, another hand clamped around his member and he broke their kiss to protest, but instead a moan was forced from his parted lips, elegant brows curling up as Naruto fisted him, squeezing his aching cock roughly before he began to pump it, twisting his hand around his length slightly with each upward stroke. "Ahhh..." Dark orbs slowly disappeared under heavy lids as his groin began to burn, aching for the release that was now just out of his reach.

Feeling the leaner form in his arms tense and quiver, Naruto quickened his thrusts as well as his hand, pushing himself harder since he had been holding himself back, wanting to extend their pleasure, making it last as long as possible. He groaned as he felt the knowing tingle in his groin, the tightening in his lower stomach as his pulse seemed to speed up even more, pounding in his ears, accompanied by their coupled pants and moans. He pressed himself deeper, bucking hard as he began to only pull back a few inches before slamming in again, making quick, deep thrusts that stroked Sasuke's prostate each time. He tried to breathe though his nose as his mouth hung open, hovering just over the Uchiha's.

"Fuuuckk... Saaahh-sssuhhh-keeee..." The raven's tight passage constricted around him, squeezing him until he couldn't take anymore; his cock swelled and he came, stiffening in his movements as pleasure overwhelmed his system.

"Nnnn-hhhaaa-rrrruto..." Sasuke moaned as his body arched up, the feeling of Naruto's dick pulsing deep inside him, shooting his release over his clenching walls was more than he could take. His cock twitched, throbbed, spurting out the milky fluid of his release and coating the tanned hand still stroking him as well as his heaving chest.

Outside of the room a rock instrumental Christmas song ended and everyone cheered, yelling and wishing everyone else a merry Christmas, though they had all came to a 'fuck the holidays' party. It was officially Christmas and despite the many different reasons people disliked the holiday, they were having a good time, and that was all that mattered.

The happy wish managed to travel to them while they stilled, panting as they slowly came down from their mutual high. Naruto sucked in the raven's scent as he ruffled inky locks with his breathing, his lips hovering just above a flushed ear. He shifted, guiding Sasuke's long limbs down to a more comfortable position before lifting his head up so he could take in the sated look on his lover's face.

Slender fingers slid up the bronzed back as the blonde shifted lower, aligning their bodies up before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He groaned, pressing back into the hungry lips, sliding his hand up to tangle in the bright, damp locks. They took their time, enjoying the other's taste as their bodies regulated, cooled down from the heat of their passion.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Naruto said gruffly in a soft tone, Persian blue iris' half hidden by heavy lids as smile slowly spread over the whiskered cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto" He smirked, lifting his tired lids to look up into the other's eyes, feeling them watching him. He leaned up, catching the kiss-bruised lips again and pulling Naruto down, flush against him once more.

"You're _so_ wearing the skirt next year..." Naruto mumbled against the pale lips, his cock pulsing back to life against the other's thigh.

"Hn." Sasuke protested with his syllable of choice, but the sound was breathless from the kiss. He didn't want to admit it, but wearing the skirt wasn't all that bad, especially if it lead to sex like that.

"Mmm..." Naruto slightly nuzzled their noses together, grinding his hips against the slimmer one's beneath him. "You know you like it." He smirked, pulling back enough so that he could see the half hearted glare he was receiving. "Besides... this is a much better Christmas ritual than decorations." He rolled his hips again, harder this time, to reiterate his point, though he could clearly see in those dark orbs that Sasuke agreed with him. "Don't you think?" He teased, slightly tilting his head to the side. A muffled groan was the only response that he was granted before possessive, hungry lips silenced him.

Naruto grinned into the kiss; he couldn't wait for next year.

* * *

A/n: Well I hope you guys did have happy holidays and sorry this is late getting posted here XD Anyway, Reviews are very welcome and muchly appreciated! This is totally one of my Favorite things I've written!


End file.
